Petit Théo à l'école des Inquisiteurs
by Loupiote54
Summary: Comment Théo est-il passé d'un petit garçon à un grand et terrible inquisiteur? Eh bien , par le biais d'une école de fou et d'un sergent-instructeur taré qui lui servira de figure paternelle. Humour noir et mentions de violences sur enfant et de pédophilie, à prendre au vingt-troisième degré.


Comment Théo est-il devenu le Théo qu'on adore? Voici ma réponse.

A prendre au vingt-troisième degré, humour noir à tendances dégueulasse, mention de maltraitance et de pédophilie.

 **Disclamer:** L'univers d'Aventure appartient à Mayhar et Théo à son joueur Fred.

* * *

 **Petit Théo à l'école des inquisiteurs**

 _Théo a huit ans:_

C'était la rentrée à l'école des inquisiteurs, une bien belle construction, quoique pas aussi luxueuse que l'école des Paladins. Ce fait ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le sergent-instructeur Jon Sena. Quels besoins les gamins avaient-ils d'apprendre dans une construction de marbre et d'or parfaitement chauffée par magie, avec des épées aux pommeaux incrustées de pierres précieuses? Pourquoi les nourrir de mets fins, les coucher dans des draps de soie et leur payer les putes? Les apprentis paladins, de vrais mauviettes!

* * *

Chez les inquisiteurs, on dormait sur de la paille, on bouffait le même porridge déguelasse toute l'année, on se tapait dessus avec tout et n'importe quoi et l'hiver, on logeait avec les chevaux pour ne pas mourir de froid et on s'enculait entre mecs parce qu'on n'avait pas une tune pour les putes. Ceux qui ressortaient diplômés du sinistre bâtiment de pierre grise étaient de vrais hommes! Un peu sociopathes sur bords, il est vrai, mais tous de rudes gaillards, durs à la tâche et apte à répandre la foi en la Lumière sur le monde!

* * *

Le sergent fut tiré de ses réflexions par le hurlement d'un enfant. Son voisin venait de lui arracher l'oreille avec les dents. Dirigeant ses quatre-vingt dix kilos de muscles, de poils et de virilité brute(et qui sentait un peu) vers les gosses, il tonna, de la voix qui faisait trembler ses ennemis sur les champs de bataille:

-C'est quoi le problème les morveux?

-Mon oreille! Geignit un adorable petit garçon à la bouille d'ange et aux grands yeux bleus humides de larmes.

Sena gifla le chérubin.

* * *

-Je vois bien que t'as plus d'oreille, p'tite merde! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi?

-Il s'est moqué de ma coupe de cheveux déclara l'autre garçon, un brun bien bâti au regard dur, après avoir avalé le morceau de chair.

Il croisa les bras, l'air buté.

-T'es qui,merdeux ?

-Théo de Silverberg m'sieur! Et je suis pas un merdeux!

-Et toi, la tafiole qui chiale.

-Jules parvient à articuler le gamin entre deux sanglots, la main plaquée sur sa plaie sanguinolente.

Une autre claque envoya bouler le môme, qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

-Arrête de chialer, tapette! On aime pas les geignards ici!

Puis, il se tourna vers l'autre et lui sourit, révélant des dents jaunes et cassées.

-Silverberg hein? Tu m'as l'air prometteur, sale gosse.

* * *

 _Théo a 9 ans_

Les apprentis inquisiteurs se trouvaient assis dans leur salle de classe, serrés les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer. Seule une mince couche de paille les isolait du sol glacé en ce moins de février. Habitué à se faire entendre par-dessus les claquements de dents, les reniflements et les éternuements, Sena continua son cours de chasse à l'hérésie diplomatique:

-Voyez, parfois votre hérésie est fils ou fille d'un roitelet à la con qu'a pas super envie de voir son gosse purifié. Dans ce cas, faut être DI-PLO-MATE. Vous dites au gars que si il file pas le gamin à l'Ordre des Inquisiteurs, la Lumière va ramener son armée et lui démolir la gueule. Si le gars continue à jouer au con...

* * *

L'inquisiteur retraité s'interrompit en entendant des bruits de lutte.

-M'sieur, Théo, il essaye d'étrangler Jules!

Ah, c'était ça le bruit. Par un réflexe conditionné plus que par brutalité, Jon hurla:

-On balance pas ses camarades, p'tit con!

Un poing lourd s'écrasa sur la figure du cafteur qui rejoignit le groupe des nez cassés, largement majoritaire au sein de cette classe. Jon Sena aimait bien taper dans le nez, ça faisait toujours un bruit rigolo.

* * *

Il continua son sermon:

-Lâche p'tite merde tout de suite, sale gosse! C'est pas toi qui devras te payer la paperasse si il clamse! Déjà que ça a fait tout un bordel avec la chiure de crapaud que tu as balancé du haut du toit et qui est restée paralysée, j'ai pas envie de devoir inventer une histoire d'accident encore une fois.

Le jeune garçon relâcha son camarade, à présent aussi bleu qu'un Schtroumf mais toujours à peu près vivant et la leçon de Diplomatie Inquisitoriale put continuer dans un calme relatif, seulement entrecoupé par les éventuelles beuglantes du professeur.

* * *

 _Théo a 10 ans_

La cour d'entraînement était remplie de gamins faisant cercle autour d'un espace vide au milieu duquel se tenaient l'inénarrable Jon Sena et Théo. Le jeune Silverberg avait encore grandit et prit du muscle. Une lueur sanguinaire brillait dans son regard. Il serrait dans sa main une épée en bois et portait déjà une armure grossière.

-Alors, qui va affronter le sale gosse, demande le sergent-instructeur tout en essuyant affectueusement la bave qui coule des lèvres de son élève favori.

Le silence régnait. Tous les autres garçons fixaient leurs chaussures. Certains avaient déjà mouillé leurs pantalons.

* * *

-Allez, quelqu'un? P'tite merde?

-Il est dans le coma depuis trois jours m'sieur.

-Ah ouais, ça serait pas intéressant comme combat. Bon alors, la crotte?

Ladite crotte, petit rouquin malin, répondit:

-Je l'ai déjà combattu hier m'sieur. J'ai le bras cassé maintenant.

Heureusement pour lui, Sena avait tellement peu de mémoire qu'un élève se trimballant avec une attelle pendant plus de six mois ne l'avait pas étonné.

* * *

-OK. Ben tiens, tête de fion, ça sera toi.

La tête de fion en question était plus courageuse que maline et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers son adversaire.

A peu près deux minutes plus tard, le gosse heurtait rudement le sol.

-Pas mal tête de fion, t'as tenu une minute cinquante-trois face au sale gosse. Les autres font rarement mieux que trente secondes. Allez, ramasse tes dents et rejoins tes merdeux de camarade. Quant à toi sale gosse, entraînement spécial.

Dans une autre école, les élèves auraient été jaloux du chouchou du prof. Ici, ils étaient soulagés de ne pas être ledit chouchou. Seul Théo, de l'avis unanime, était assez robuste pour survivre aux entraînements spéciaux de Jon Sena.

* * *

 _Théo a 11 ans_

La classe d'Inquisiteur se tient devant un enclos de bois, A l'intérieur, un grand cheval noir les fixe d'un air mauvais, l'air près à tous les piétiner à mort. Jon Sena, toujours aussi grand et poilu malgré quelques rhumatismes liés à l'âge, déclara de son habituelle voix à faire trembler la roche:

-Okay les mômes, vous avez toujours pas de poil sur la bite mais vous êtes assez grands pour commencer l'équitation sur autre chose que des poneys! Votre première leçon commence maintenant. Il faut tenir le plus longtemps possible sur le dos de ce cheval qui a tué ses rois derniers propriétaires! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a des prêtres détachés spécialement de l'église d'à côté pour les soins et résurrections d'urgence!

* * *

Ce fut un véritable défilé de culbutes, d'os brisés, d'hémorragies internes et d'organes déchirés. Sena les trouva pitoyables.

-Allez, on se dépêche de tourner. Comment ça la colonne vertébrale en miette? Ton copain avec la nuque brisée qu'est parti pour la résurrection à l'instant, il s'est pas plaint lui! Pourtant, ce qu'il a est plus grave!

Quelle bande de fiotte sérieusement. Lui aurait déjà enculé ce putain de canasson! Il aurait compris que c'était lui le boss. Son visage s'éclaira un peu quand vient le tour de son élève préféré. Ah son sale gosse, si plein de promesse, si charmant garçon! Il faisait une tête de plus que tous ses camarades et quelque chose en lui disait qu'il pourrait soudain tuer quelqu'un sans aucune raison.

* * *

Le gamin, une lueur de démence au fond des yeux, se rua sur l'étalon fou, piétinant petite merde et sa colonne vertébrale qui geignait toujours au sol au passage. Quelques minutes plus tard, ledit étalon, étranglé et frappé par la pire des furies, s'immobilisa. Il venait d'être vaincu par plus dingue et violent que lui.

-Bravo sale gosse, tu as gagné le droit d'être le premier à choisir le cheval que tu devras dresser pour la guerre, déclara Sena.

La méthode de choix de Théo fut simple. Il toisa d'un air menaçant les poulains proposés aux jeunes apprentis inquisiteurs. Un seul ne recula pas devant lui et soutient calmement son regard. Souriant, pour une fois ressemblant presque à un garçon de son âge ordinaire, il élut Lumière pour être son meilleur ami et son plus fidèle compagnon. Ce cheval fut toujours mieux traité par lui qu'aucun de ses camarades de promotion.

* * *

 _Théo a 12 ans_

Depuis quelques temps, quelque chose clochait avec son élève préféré. Il semblait distrait, le regard lointain. Il ne mettait plus autant de cœur à frapper, martyriser et terrifier ses camarades et même, il avait commencé à se laver régulièrement. Préoccupé, Jon Sena le prit à part et le secoua par les épaules.

-Il se passa quoi dans ta putain de caboche en ce moment sale gosse !?

-Je crois que j'suis amoureux m'sieur.

Le sergent-instructeur le relâcha, stupéfait. L'amour, déjà? Si tôt?Son tout petit sale gosse qui mordait les gens pendant les récréations était déjà si grand?

-Comment ça amoureux?

-Ben cette fille, j'ai pas envie de la taper et je bande le matin quand je pense à elle.

Merde alors, il était vraiment amoureux, avec les hormones et les petits oiseaux.

* * *

-T'es précoce sale gosse, dit-il, plein d'une fierté presque paternelle. Elle est comment cette fille?

-Elle est cool. Elle a jeté des cailloux sur p'tite merde avec moi et elle fait bien la cuisine. Elle est jolie et elle ne parle pas beaucoup.

-La femme parfaite! Faut pas la laisser filer! Fais-lui ta déclaration et baise la un bon coup!

Après quelques conseils de la part du très expérimenté Sena, le sale gosse partit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Théo revient voir son instructeur préféré, le visage fermé.

-Ben merde alors, ça s'est mal passé avec ta copine?

-En fait, je me suis gouré, c'était pas une fille mais un mec qui aimait porter des robes.

Jon Sena imagina la traumatisme du jeune garçon déchirant sauvagement les vêtements de sa fiancé pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une paire de couilles. Un sentiment de compassion qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver le surprit.

-L'horreur mon pauvre.

-Oh non, c'était cool. Mais je pense qu'avec une fille, j'aurais eu moins mal au cul.

* * *

Soudain soulagé, il comprit l'origine de la raideur et de l'expression crispée du sale gosse.

-T'inquiète, je vais t'emmener acheter du lubrifiant.

-OK mais...c'est pas mal que je l'ai fait avec un mec?Y'a un prêtre qu'a dit que la sodomie c'était mal l'autre fois.

-Les prêtres disent beaucoup de conneries. Je vais te dire sale gosse, tant que c'est à peu près humanoïde, que ça a un trou pour mettre ta bite et que tu as envie de le faire, te pose pas de question.

Jon Sena ne s'était jamais posé beaucoup de questions là-dessus. Celle du consentement de l'autre partie avait d'ailleurs toujours été très secondaire pour lui.

* * *

 _Théo a 13 ans_

Aujourd'hui, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec son élève favori. Il restait assit dans un coin sans bouger, à ruminer et à lancer des regards noirs à tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui.

Inquiet, Sena demanda avec sa brusquerie habituelle:

-Ben alors sale gosse, t'as encore frappé personne aujourd'hui et p'tite merde chiale depuis dix minutes sans que tu réagisses. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je me suis fait largué. Soi-disant que je suis trop âgé.

-Quoi! Mais y a encore deux jours, il écrivait des poèmes sur ton cul ce gars! Et comment ça trop âgé? Il a quel âge ton ex? Tilta l'instructeur.

-Euh...30 ans à peu près, répondit l'adolescent après un moment de réflexion.

* * *

Alors, le sergent-instructeur se sentit soulagé d'un grand poids. Il savait exactement comment consoler son chouchou.

-Mais alors, c'est un pédophile!

-C'est pas bien?

-C'est super au contraire! Tu va s pouvoir le buter sans que personne ne râle.

Le maître et l'apprenti échangèrent un rictus sanguinaire.

Théo partit chercher son épée en sifflotant joyeusement un air paillard et repartit en donnant un coup de pied à p'tite merde au passage. Il revient le soir, couvert de sang mais toujours souriant, déjà remit de sa première peine de cœur.

-D'façon mon gars, c'est tous des cons. T'as bien raison de pas te prendre la tête,lui dit son professeur.

Le lendemain, on découvrit dans une ruelle une sorte de bouillie sanglante qu'on eut bien du mal à identifier comme le mage raté qui aimait beaucoup les enfants, Drhoydant Onfion.

* * *

 _Théo a 14 ans_

Jon Sena rentra à l'école d'excellente humeur. Il avait enfin trouvé une solution pour le plus faible et le plus geignard de ses élèves, p'tite merde. Ces derniers temps, celui-ci avait tendance à réclamer plus de coups et à bander quand on le frappait. Cela perturbait gravement le sale gosse, peu habitué à ce genre de comportements quand il levait le poing.

* * *

-Hey les merdeux, j'ai vendu la p'tite merde comme esclave dans un bordel BDSM. Il y sera très bien.

-On s'en fout de son bien être, répondit Théo tout en continuant à rouer tête de fion de coups de pieds.

-Toi tu t'en fous peut-être mais moi pas. Je me suis fait des couilles en or avec cette vente, la mère maquerelle m'a presque supplié pour l'acheter. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais pas en tenue? C'est la remise des diplômes dans une demi-heure!

* * *

Plus tard, devant une assemblée de parents plus ou moins fiers et d'officiels de l'Eglise de la Lumière plus ou moins ennuyés, Jon Sena, ému presque jusque aux larmes, tendit le parchemin frappé du sceau magique qui authentifiait le jeune homme comme un membre de l'Ordre des Inquisiteurs de la Lumière.

-Sale gosse, tu es le meilleur élève que j'ai jamais eu. Tu iras loin!

Il allait vraiment lui manquer.

* * *

voilà, c'est très noir, un peu dég' et totalement assumé. Bisous à tous!


End file.
